The Argent Werewolf
by EwokMeow
Summary: Chris Argent has been bitten and it has taken. When Chris is on a lone hunting trip, he discovers his kill all werewolves belief is rapidly dying. When he comes home to an empty home to find his 5-year -old daughter Allison all on her lonesome, things get heated and Chris breaks away from the Argent hunters with Allison in tow to possibly pay visit to Derek Hale.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do hope you enjoy this fanfiction on Chris Argent turned werewolf. There's much more to come.**

Chris Argent was bleeding profusely, he tightly grasped his stomach, the pain was unimaginable as blood seeped through his fingers. He removed his shirt wincing in pain as fabric was caught in his wound. Bundling it up into a ball, he pressed it as hard as he could against the gaping wound. He knew he shouldn't have gone on a lone hunting trip, but he had to get out of the Argent House for a reason he no longer remembered.

Arriving at his house, he was relieved to see there were no lights on. Entering the house he made a straight line for the shower, turned on the water, disrobed the rest of his body, realized his bleeding had slowed. He took down the showerhead, let the water slide down three inches above his wound the blood washed off, swirling into the drain.

Upon closer examination, he could see the bite had ripped deep into the finely toned muscle of his stomach. It was healing and quite nicely too.

"Fuck" he said loudly beating the walls of the bath/shower.

He got out, grabbed a towel dried himself then naturally wrapped it around his waist then gathered his blood soaked clothes, went into the living room, grabbed matches and lighter fluid from a locked cabinet. (There was no way in hell Allison's little hands were to even touch these products,) he went outside, opened a metal trashcan threw his clothes inside, doused them with the fluid. Attempted and failed at lighting several matches. Once he had finally ignited a match and thrown it inside the trashcan he was forced to move back quickly as the large amount of lighter fluid flared up quick and hot. He watched it burn and hoped no one was going to come home.

"Daddy?" a small voice startled him "What you doing, daddy?" Allison, a five year old Allison, stared up curiously at her father.

"Allison. Where's Mommy and Aunt Kate?" he asked picking her up.

"I don't know. They told me to stay here and be a good girl." Allison said. "Why did you make a fire?"

"Because daddy had to burn his old clothes, they were all torn up." Chris said to his daughter. Hoping he didn't give too much away even to his five year old.

Chris put Allison into her room, setting her down onto her bed, looked out her window but there still was no sign of any of the other Argents. He went into his room changing into a pair of briefs and jeans. The front door opened as he entered back into Allison's room he could hear voices as he went into her closet, dragging out a suitcase. He took everything hanging up from Allison's closet then started with the drawers. He couldn't fit everything into the suitcase, he went into his room and ten minutes later came in with a large suitcase. Shoving the rest of Allison's clothes in with his he heard approaching footsteps ascending the stairs. Victoria came into his room when she saw the suitcases, her look turned from stern to absolute vile.

"What the hell are you doing, Chris?" Victoria shot daggers with her eyes at him.

"I'm leaving, Victoria, I'm moving somewhere else in Beacon Hills and you are not to make contact with Allison at any school or anywhere else. I will make sure every school she attends you're not welcome there."

"You can't just leave, Chris, we have an obligation to hunting!" Victoria barreled down on him. By this time Kate had made her way upstairs. "Your brother is leaving." Victoria told Kate.

"Why?" Kate had her brother tightly by the wrist.

"Let daddy go, Aunt Kate! You're hurting him!" Allison screamed. She had been holding her hands over her ears trying to muffle out the screaming.

"You shut up!" She jabbed her finger at Allison. Allison's eyes widened, tears begun to well in her already red puffy eyes.

"Mommy!"

"No, Allison." Victoria said vehemently.

"You fucking left her all by herself. A five year old child, left alone by herself?" The anger inside of Chris was a raging monster waiting to be let out of its cage.

"She can fend for herself if anything happened." Kate screamed.

"Fend…fend" a deep chuckle reverberated through Chris's chest. A sarcastic laugh. "A five year old without any kind of training is supposed to fend for herself against werewolves? Are you mad? She could have been turned or killed! An Argent a werewolf?"

Both Victoria and Kate avoided the question, knowing full well she couldn't fend for herself.

"She wouldn't have been left alone if you didn't go out to hunt by yourself." Victoria retorted jnstead.

"Don't you blame me for your negligence. One of us is always with her when either of us go out hunting with the others." Chris said directed both at Victoria and Kate. "I'm leaving here and never coming back. I will hunt on my own or find another pack. I will not stop killing werewolves or any other weres."

Deep down Chris knew this was a lie, he knew he'd been turned and was not willing to commit suicide just because of his now dying beliefs. What would happen with Allison once the full moon came was, at the moment, beyond him. The only thing he worried about was getting Allison safely into his car with their suitcases.

"Come on, Allison, we're leaving." Chris offered his hand to her. She looked between her mother and father's patiently waiting hand.

"Don't you dare, Allison, don't you even dare." Victoria screamed at her. A full on rage towards her husband. A scared Allison reached for he'd father's hand. Kate couldn't do anything but glare at her brother. He stared right back at her when he heard the sound of a slap. Looking over at his daughter just in time to see his wife's hand rising from her face. Allison cried even harder, latching herself into Chris's waist. He kneeled down, told her to piggy back, she complied completely. He took both of the suitcases in his free hands.

"Don't you ever hit my daughter again. Neither of you ever come near her again." Chris said. Heading out of the door and down the stairs.

"Hold on tight." Chris told Allison his demeanor completely changing.

The two women were left there seething with anger, but they didn't dare cross Chris again, not now. Their revenge would come somehow. They just didn't know how or when.

The drive was in silence, the darkness was heavy, but as Chris checked his rear view mirror he found a jubilant Allison. He was happy and relieved for her current mood. A diner at the edge of Beacon Hills shown it's lonely lights. He pulled into the parking lot with three other cars.

Allison rid herself of the car quickly, they entered the diner and were told to sit themselves. Allison chose the biggest booth next to a window. A kids menu had been placed in front of her. Macaroni and cheese with French fries and chicken tenders was her immediate choice with a Sprite. Chris did not argue with her that she probably wouldn't finish her food. Instead he let her tell the waitress what she wanted and ordered just cheese burger and water for himself.

As Allison colored in her menu, Chris was in his address book staring at the name Derek Hale. He planned on arriving on Derek's property unannounced. Surrender every thing and explain what had happened. He was in hopes that Derek would help him with him becoming a werewolf. A thought ran through his head, whether it was too soon and he was on quick judgement, was whether Derek would bite a five year old child, so they could learn the werewolf ways together.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Firstly, I do not own the rights of Teen Wolf. Secondly, from here on out stories will be written in the first person. This is Chris' point of view._

I bit my tongue as I looked at a now sleeping Allison. Derek Hale's small house was occupied. I could see Derek in the kitchen, silhouetted through the drapes; I was still mentally debating with myself how I 'd approach him. The longer I had sat in my car, watching Derek, the stronger the urge came for Allison to be bitten.

She was too young to be bitten, so naïve, just learned that day werewolves actually exist. It hadn't occurred to me that Allison never asked about the werewolves that were being talked about in the explosion of words at our former home. Maybe she didn't want to push the subject thought it'd set me off again. And in reality, I don't even know if I should turn her only because I'm scared to death by the fact that it won't take. She'd end up dying. It would tear me apart because I had forced the bite from someone else on her.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice someone standing at my window. Derek was standing there staring at me with those glowing eyes. He had his teeth barring at me, l rolled down my window, disengaging the partial barrier in between us.

" I can smell you, Argent. Come to set fire to my home again? Come to murder me in my sleep?"

"Can't you smell that I've been bitten, Hale?"

His teeth and claws retracted, he looked at me angrily, I know he had smelled something off about my scent.

"Are you going to take your own life just because you've been bitten?" Derek said.

"A little harsh aren't we?" I replied. "Just to answer your question. No. I came here for you to help me."

"What the fuck are you getting at, Argent, is this some new game of yours to get to me easier?"

I got out of my car to come face to face with him. He backed off slightly, but stood his ground, staring directly into my eyes. The anger I had felt earlier with my wife and sister started to surge back up inside of me. I clenched and unclenched my fists, my jaw tightened. I resisted the urge to punch him in the face because I knew it wouldn't do Allison and I any good. I lifted my shirt to show him the still healing bite.

"I'm turning and I fully accept it. I want you to train me how to control it." I told him letting down my shirt. "And. I'm going to ask you for a favor." My voice became quiet. If Derek hadn't had his werewolf hearing, he wouldn't have heard me. "I…I want you to bite Allison. I want her to turn…"

"And if it doesn't take then you're killing your own daughter! Are you willing to take that risk? Because I.. she's a child!"

I pleaded with him for about an hour when he had finally agreed with my reluctance. Allison was still sound asleep in the car so I took her into Derek's house without much of a question. Pushing by him, he did not catch me by my arm, nor did he say anything.

I placed Allison on the ragged but very clean couch. Derek at my shoulder, his hazel green eyes stared down at her. He gave me a reproachful look.

"Do it now." I demanded.

He stared at me, his jaw clenched, tightened with anger, his eyes in complete disbelief.

"A lot to ask coming from a werewolf hunter, " he replied.

"Former" I snapped back. "Please. The sooner she's bitten the better. I can find out."

"Putting the life of his own child in danger." He retorted. But when I looked at his hands, the claws were out, or the long sharp nails in which serves as them. The moment I looked back up at his face; he had his fangs out. His eyes glowing red.

I lifted up her arm, looking at him with determination. The quickness of him biting into her arm made my heart race fast; the monster that banged against my ribs, it's cage. Such as the monster I am for going through with this.

She woke up screaming in complete agony; my heart faltered. She cried and cried. Derek had grabbed a towel from his linen closest before I even knew he had left my side. He wrapped the towel around her arm tightly. All the while glowering at me.

"Daddy!" he calls were surprisingly strong.

"I'm here," I told her.

She looked up at me, she gave me a faint smile, she had stopped crying. She saw Derek, bolted up into the sitting position, pulling her knees close to her chest.

"Who…Who are," she started to ask Derek, but then turned back to me. "Daddy who is this man?"

"This is Derek," I told her. "he bit you, he's a werewolf." She retracted her body even closer and tighter.

"He's a food guy," I told her. It took her a few minutes, but she had finally relaxed. She lifted her arm to he'd eyes; removing the towel. Deep bite mark wounds slowly oozed with blood. I lifted my shirt, barely even noticeable; my wound was to show her that I got the same thing as her.

Her eyes widened, a smile rose upon her face. Her exhausted eyes looked into mine then into Derek's.

"Can I call you Uncle Derek?" she asked him.

Derek looked at me, I gave him slight nod, he looked down at her and said "Yes, you can."

"The pain is going away now." She said with a yawn, lying hack down. Suddenly she was asleep, her body, already tired from the days events, had taken its toll from the bite both mentally and physically. Derek walked away, turning into the still opened linen closet. He had a blanket draped across his arm; putting it over her he jerked his head toward the hallway. I followed him there, he led me to an empty bed room.

" You can sleep here," he told me. "see you in the morning."

I lay in the bed exhausted, yet I was wide awake, the door fully opened. The anxiety I had about Allison dying in the night did not let me sleep. I got out of bed, walked through the threshold and back to Allison. I lifted her head placing it into my lap. She did not stir as I did this.

The next thing I knew was that there was sunlight shining through the blinds, Allison had already awoken, she was standing right in front of me. A smile so wide it was as if she had dislocated her jae. She showed me her bitten arm "Look daddy, the owie is all gone." It was as if a giant weight had lifted from my shoulders. Derek was in the kitchen, I could see him with his head slightly turned, his ear in our direction. He was smiling, as the smell of bacon arose; she sat next to me. Derek placed eggs, bacon and a cut up green apple into her lap.

Allison dug into her breakfast, Derek had turned the tv onto the morning cartoons. "Now comes the hard part for the both of you. Learning how to control your gift. The training ahead will be rigorous."

He handed me a plate of food and took his own serving. We ate in a comfortable silence, except for the cartoons on the television there was no other sounds, but the clatter of utensils on plate.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek

My head was still wheeling from last night's events, the taste of Allison's blood made my heart race uncomfortably during the whole night. I didn't sleep very well, nightmares of her dead body plagued me. I got up to check on her, placing two fingers on the pulse point on her neck, placing my hand under her nose to make sure she was still breathing. Chris had startled me at one point, my hands were on the sides of my head above my eyes and at my hairline. Pulling the skin back, my back was facing the door, when I heard Chris ask "Can't sleep?" I faced him and shook my head.

"I can't believe I made you do this. After all I've done to you and you do this…for me." Chris said. I knew he wasn't blaming me; he wasn't going to blame me for her death if it did happen. His voice was breaking, I could smell the tears in his eyes, rolling down his face in the darkness as he stood in the doorway.

"Come on," Chris said. "We should leave her alone." There was hesitation in his voice. But I got up and walked passed him. He stopped in the door way, I could see the moonlight filtering through his fingers, as they were placed on the door jamb. Just the tips coming into contact with your wood. The moon, bright and blue not quite full. The full moon wouldn't come for another two weeks. Tonight's moon, which teased the promise of turning, without any control. The anxiety of looking up into the sky and thinking 'it's a full moon tonight.' The race of the heart. The heavy breathing. Only to find out there's just a piece of the moon not showing. The piece of the moon, after calming down, that makes the moon look crooked. Makes it look unbalanced. I had learned how to control from an early age, learned to push it down to not become a werewolf on the full moon. The older I got the better I had control.

When I was a teenager, I awoke the next morning, a racing heart and anxiety running rapid. My shoulders, my arms, hands, fingers, and jaw were sore. I had blood streaked across my naked body. I remember I had grabbed my blanket, dropped it over my shoulders and absently walked to the bathroom; turning the shower on. When I stepped in, ice cold water shocked my body but I did not care. I was not there, only showering and cleansing my body by muscle memory. I dried myself off, wrapped the towel around my waist and headed to my room. Opening my dresser drawers, I picked every article of clothing not really seeing. Every article of clothing I saw first I put on. I laid in my bed, then a knock came at my door. I ignored it just stating at my wall. An out of body experience, I was staring at the back of myself and the wall. Then the knock was rapid, thumping, the door knob being forcefully tried.

"OPEN UP, DEREK. OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" I covered my ears and rocked back and forth . Back and forth. My eyes closed tight. I could still hear the sounds of voices and banging…but they were distant. I had closed my eyes even tighter. Shoving my hands even harder onto my ears. I heard the door splinter, a looked up: a long splinter of wood flew into my room. My parents came rushing to me; they came and wrapped their arms around me. I saw this. I felt all those in slow motion. I started to cry hot tears a rushing river down my face.

"Its alright, Derek, it's okay." My mother's voice. I could barely hear it.

"We should have taken better care of you…" my father this time. He continued to talk but I did not hear the words. I saw my sister running towards me and hugging me as tight as her small arms could.

I was pulled out of my reverie by a sharp sting, the demanding voice of Chris, telling Allison not to hit me with a small branch with trigs and leafs attached to it. I hadn't realized the sun had risen I don't remember much past the sudden flashback I had. Then I heard myself start to laugh and laugh hysterically I did. I lay on my back with my hands on my stomach, my eyes closed and I laughed. I felt the thump of Allison's little body as she jumped on me. I heard Chris start to laugh and she laughed. She pulled my cheeks opposite directions of each other. The anxiety, the patronizing, all gone.

"Alright, Allison." Chris said. Lifting her off of me.

"You know what, Allison?" I asked her as I stood up .

"What!" she said excitedly

"I have a thick plank of wood and some really strong rope…maybe I can make you a swing and your daddy can help? We'll hang it from a tree."

"Oh, please Daddy!" she begged but Chris had agreed without a fight.

It was something I could do to keep my mind off of their first day. I'm more worried about her. I don't want the same thing to happen to her that had happened to me when I end a teenager.

I lead Chris to a beat up shed in the back of the house. Where we picked up a long plank of wood, a hand saw, and rope. Which I had to scavenger for. I also grabbed the measuring tape, and drill. I managed to find two makeshift saw horses that I don't remember purchasing, ever, since I moved into this house. I had figured I would make the seat of the swing about a foot in length. Cutting it off, I gave it a little over an inch to drill the holes for the rope.

"So. This whole werewolf thing." Chris asked.

I looked up at him, as he was measuring the rope, my mouth agape. The question came out of the blue but it's something I should have expected. I don't know why it came to such a shock to me. I guess it's because it's his given past; it's the fact that Chris Argent had been bitten by a were and had changed completely to accepting it. It's the fact he came to me and then asked the most obnoxious question: If I could turn his daughter. A little girl. An Argent into a werewolf; and if he hadn't been bitten; if he hadn't had a sudden change of heart would have taught her how to hunt, I'm sure.

"I mean, how are we going to go about this? What is the process of it once the full moon hits?" Chris pushed after I didn't give an answer.

"The full moon is in three days, that day we won't go anywhere. I have chains, where I will tie the both of you up. You'll obviously have more chains and thicker ones than Allison. The both of you will learn how to control becoming a werewolf, whether it's a full moon or not. First, you will need to learn your lack of control. Is your lack of control being fed by fear? Anger? Anxiety? And so on. Second, what is triggering it? Third, once identified, you'll need to suppress that trigger. Sexual arousal is also a possibility of turning into a werewolf and possibly hurting or killing your partner. So sexuality may be a bit rough for you…and for Allison" Chris' jaw clenched at this. "As she gets older, may be a lot rougher for her than you or I who already know how to control sexual desires. But, as for us, the sex with women does take extra control. There can be numerous triggers and you and Allison must learn what those triggers are and how to tackle those triggers. Now, everyone is different here; I may be able to help identify but that is mostly on you. Allison is also your responsibility, watch her, think of triggers where she loses control. This will greatly help her, but do not neglect yourself. I know this is a lot but you have also brought this responsibility upon yourself."

"And it's a responsibility I'm willing to take." Chris said avidly.

"I'm not denying that you won't. Now, this will take some time, it isn't something that will come easily. The chains are for the both of your safety both mentally and physically. It is also for the safety those around us. Without control, one or both of you could easily maim and kill someone. You are part of my pack now, Allison is my Beta, my pack does not kill for fun."

I could see some shame in Chris' face, he knew I was referring to when he was a hunter. To when my house had been serving on fire killing my entire family. I drilled the holes into the seat of the swing. This was the end of our conversation about weres at the moment. I got into my truck to go get sandpaper. Telling Chris I needed to go down to the local hardware store and told him to go ahead and tie the rope into knots to hold the seat.

When I drove into town and to the local hardware store, I saw Victoria Argent. Naturally. At first, I didn't know what to do I had frozen, but luckily she hadn't seen me. I then saw his sister whose name is can not remember right now. She was following closely behind Victoria.

"….Allison won't live long. He's probably raped and killed her by now and has dumped her body somewhere.. It's fine by me, I knew he was always fucked in the brain if his. She won't come back screaming to me. One less mouth I have to feed. One less that isn't my own."

My jaw clenched, my fangs and claws came out. I dug my claws into the metal frame of the shelf and managed to only knock off a couple of products and ran the opposite direction of the two women. I hope they hadn't seen me. I waited for an hour lingering around the small store. Waiting for them to leave, when I finally saw their backsides, leaving the store then did I come out of hiding. The anger ebbing at the shoreline. I grabbed the sandpaper and made my way back. Chris needed to know what I heard. Chris and Allison's lives are in the greatest of danger by his sister, his blood. By his former lover, by her blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek came running into the drive, frantically getting out of his car. He ran to me, screaming something I could not comprehend. Allison went running back into the house.

"I saw her! I saw her!" he screamed, coming into a halt, just before smacking into to me.

"Whom did you see?" I asked a lot more calmly than I expected.

"Your wife! I mean Christine…I mean Victoria and Kate!"

I just stared at him, confused, his breathing rapid. It took Derek a couple more seconds to calm down; he then came right up to my face.

" I saw Victoria and Kate at the hardware store. Victoria said something quite upsetting." Derek's breathing was still fast.

"What did she say, how fucking stupid I was to leave her?" I asked without even thinking.

"No, why would I find that to be upsetting? That isn't the point! I overheard her say something how you're all messed up in that brain of yours. She said how you've probably raped and killed her; dumped her body somewhere. She then said 'it's fine by her because Allison won't go running back to her now how it's one less mouth to feed that isn't her own.'"

"Son of a fucking bitch!" I screamed.

"Fucking bitch!" Allison repeated. I didn't even hear her come back outside.

"Oh no! Don't say those words Daddy or Uncle Derek says, okay?" I said. Stifling a laugh when I saw tears well up in her eyes I let it go. I grabbed her and started to tickle her.

Derek laughed too. The tension in the room released its binds. We needed something; we needed something to cut the ropes. Hell has reached up its fiery hands: burning, scouring my arms, taking away my life. Taking away Derek's. I wonder if he can see the pain in my eyes; ravaging my soul tearing it apart slowly. I put on a façade a false, does he see, the one I give Allison. Not once did I ever tell Allison everything was okay. Because it's not. It would be a lie. It'd be a lie prolonging guilt and pain. I believe even at a young age, she could unbury that lie; it'd create such a mistrust. She would cry in her room, cry somewhere in the woods. What is most vital is to train us how to protect ourselves in both werewolf and human form. I am more equipped than Allison on evading the hunters but this is something I cannot assume. She needs to learn how to fight. She needs to learn how to protect herself in everyday life; not only now that she is a were. The arrogance of parents not teaching their children is beyond me. It is always for their own benefit. Always the excuse of 'I don't want to introduce my child violence.' This is such fucking bullshit of an excuse.

There are self-defense classes, to protect oneself , the sooner it is started on a child the better. It is something in which can be carried into adulthood. There is violence every fucking day. Violence around this world, around this town: prejudice, unfairness. Violent crimes taking lives. Maybe some of those lives could have been saved.

While deep in my thoughts, I presented the fake smile, a lie through the smile; a lie I was telling myself, but not Allison. Keeping a locked up secret of my own hurt and pain not through words but my facial expression. It's a lie that hides behind my eyes, something that will be projected through the sadness in my eyes. But what I see through my eyes is the Earth blurred around me, spinning, a smile on her face. Her laughter filling my ears.

 _It all fell into pieces, like a glass shattering on the ground. Suddenly I was in Hell fear filtering through my veins. I am watching Allison, she is a werewolf , Victoria has her. She sees me, she is holding Allison tightly with one hand. Her other, bow and arrow at her side, facing down. She looked at me, eyes full of sadism; it struck ice into my heart. As she stated at me, a smile of pure pleasure as she shoved Allison into a pile of leaves. A bear trap snapped around her leg. Her small leg crushed just below her knee. The sick sound of an egg being crushed filled my ears. She screamed cried with absolute pain. She is back to human form . She is screaming , screaming, screaming._

 _"Shut up, you little bitch!" Victoria screamed and Victoria screamed pulled the chain of rusted iron connected to torn flesh and mangled, crushed, shattered bone._

I am convulsive in the ground, blood streaming from the corner of my mouth. Someone shoves me onto my side. I vomit and I cough and I convulse on the ground just for another few seconds. I hear distressed crying and panicked voices. Sirens blaring then shutting off. Lights still flashing. I start to convulse again when I finally come to I'm in an ambulance, an oxygen mask over my mouth and nose. Someone is frantically doing something over me. I take off my mask and the putrid smell of sick smacks me in the face. Sirens wailing, the paramedic forces the oxygen mask over face again. I can breathe easier. The ambulance comes to a sudden halt. Throwing the paramedic forward, and the equipment. I am thrown forward on the gurney in which I am strapped. The paramedic must've hit her hit, she is bleeding. She checks me then looks through the windshield, after yelling profanities at the EMT, whom is driving. He doesn't respond. There is absolute fear on her face; the EMT is screaming about something.


End file.
